My Sweet Choji
by SayaSama101
Summary: Since the day you moved to the village and started at the academy, he was there. And when you fell behind the other students and struggled in silence, he would not leave your side. But now you've both grown up, you're both adults with responsibility's and a life, one in which he has always been in. So why after so many years are Choji's actions starting to change around you? X OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Author'sNotes: **__Hey guys, this is a story that I had wrote a long, long, time ago but never really got around to continueing. Anyway, I've been working on my other stories 'Fangs and Sand', 'Getting Kakashi', and 'Seven Minutes in Heaven', and as I was going through some of my files I realized that even through I hadn't wrote as much of this story as I may have wanted to, I had wrote enough for the prologue... Or what will become the prologue if 5 or more people review, or make this their favorite, or both. So please review and Thank You. ^^_

**_P.S-_**_ Any questions about this prologue will be answered in the next chapter if, and only IF, I get enough reviews and favorites for this page. Plus the rating might go up to rated M._

**_Disclaimer- _**_I don't own Naruto or any of it charactors. Thank You._

* * *

_I quickly dodge and barrel-rolled to my right narrowly dodging the second attack just as the third one was launched at me. My eyes widen, and I couldn't move quick enough, still, I made a pathetic attempt to jump out of the way while all the while preparing for the pain that was sure to come._

_"Ren, get down!"_

_What a stupid thing to say. My mind was racing a mile a minute but I still couldn't figure out a way to dodge the attack. My body collided with the ground in the most painful way and I knew that I had broken a bone in my body. Damn it._

_"-en, ne up! Ney're oming!"_

_I groaned and squinted up at the object hovering over me. Everything was a blur, even the thing in front of me. It looked black and fuzzy with what might be spiked hair, and they were kind of thick looking... I groaned again and decided that thinking at the moment might not be the best thing. I rolled over onto my side and tried to stop the aching pain in my head. Shit, this might just be the end of me. Two strong hands grabbed hold of me and this time this person's words were clear._

_"We have to retreat, she is too badly injured-."_

_I grinned, or at least I think I did. It was Choji. I tried to smile and snuggle closer to him but his firm grip on me made it nearly impossible. I pouted._

_"Hey, Choji," I said, my voice sounding foreign to even my ears. When he didn't glance down at me I tried calling out his name again, this time I grabbed a hold of his shirt. That got his attention. He glanced down at me and apparently he didn't like what he saw. His gaze instantly left me and found one of our other teammates. He began barking out some quick orders, ones of which that I could not follow for some reason, before glancing back at me. His gaze was hard for a few seconds but then it soften into a worried one. I tried to reach up my hand to press against his cheek the way I normally did when I wanted to cheer him up or show him that I was alright, but I was surprised to find out just how heavy my arms felt. They felt like lead weights. I continued to struggle though, I was determined to let him know that I was alright cause I hated when he worried... especially when he worried about me. My efforts were rewarded and my hand lightly brushed his right cheek before dropping back down on top of me. This action caught him off guard, as if he didn't think that I was even conscious. I tilted the corner of my lips up into a small smile trying to let him know that I was alright. He caught it and smiled back down at me... but it wasn't a smile of happiness or relief, and it wasn't until the medic nins came and met up with us before caring me to the village did I realize why._

_I had nearly died._

_I had nearly died in Choji's arms._


	2. Waiting

_** Author'sNote: s'**__**up**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its **_**_characters._**

* * *

_~(5 Weeks Later)~_

_I awoke to the sound of a door slamming open and bolted up straight, only to find myself engulfed in a giant ass bear hug before I could even react. I flinched at the sudden pain that this brought and gritted my teeth. My uneasiness didn't go unnoticed. This person stiffened then slowly (and reluctantly) pulled away to reveal the familiar face of __Choza, _Choji's father. My body instantly relaxed and I gave him a warm welcoming smile before offering him a seat in a chair that was conveniently located next to me near my bed_. He seem to accept it with gratitude and eased himself down. I gave a light chuckle at that, my sharp eyes quickly scanning over his worried face. I took in every new bruise, every new cut and wrinkle that wasn't quite there before but now shown clearly on his face. The new graying strands of his of his once red hair, the bone tired look in his eyes, and I had even noticed, when he was walking in, a slight limp in his step. My smile began to waver, but I held fast. **His injuries aren't your fault**, I reminded myself sternly, feeling my mood about to slip.** You weren't the one who inflicted those wounds so don't concern yourself so deeply.** I nodded to myself at that, trying to lighten my mood and gave my head a firm shake trying to rind myself of the painful thoughts that usually plagued my mind at times like these. But they aren't so easy to get rid of. I felt a tear begin to swell up in my eye at my own worthlessness. **But I could have prevented it**, I thought begrudgingly. I made a move to hold my head in my hands, fully ready to sulk like a child in front of this grown ass man, but was intercepted my Choza. His hand gentle and soothing on my shoulder as his other gently placed itself under my chin before carefully turning my head to look at him. His eyes said it all... Every last word, and my shoulder's fell. He was telling me that everything was alright, that he was just fine, and that I shouldn't worry about him and finish resting up. That worrying about him wasn't going to help me heal any faster. But his words only made me hate myself more. "If only I was stronger," I murmured quietly, feeling pathetic._

_Choza shook his head softly._

_"You are strong Ren," he said with all the gentleness of a parent consoling their child. I glanced at him from my lowered gaze._

_"You are too kind to me," I said with a rueful smile, my mood lightening ever so slightly._

_He shrugged tiredly._

_"Perhaps... Or maybe you're just to hard on yourself."_

_I gave a light laugh at that, finding it a bit funny._

_"Perhaps," I said tossing him a bone, then shrugging myself, "Maybe."_

_We stared at each other thoughtfully for a few moments, allowing the conversation to drift into a comfortable silence for the time being... But then a thought struck me and I suddenly felt sick at the fact that I didn't think to ask this as soon as Choza walked in through the door.  
_

_"Choji," I gasped. I felt the color drain from my face. How the hell did I forget about Choji? I began to sink in my bed, my depression getting the better of me again. Choza reached over and patted my hands gently._

_"Calm yourself Ren, it's okay. It's alright, be calm, you need to rest."_

_I looked up at him, I was so close to tears._

_"Where's Choji," I asked, "How is he? Is he alright," I asked gripping his hand. Choza smiled. It was always the same with me. Depression, self-pity, worthlessness, then worrying about others. The routine never changes with me, it was always the same every time I wound up in the hospital before completing a mission. Choza carefully took my bandaged hand in his and covered it with his other one._

_"He is fine," he assured me, then he chuckled. I studied him carefully._

_"What is it," I asked sharply. I could tell there was something he wasn't telling me. My eyes narrowed. "What is it? Is something wrong," I asked. __He quickly shook his head trying to calm me down._

_"Nothing that you should worry about," he said soothingly, then he paused, thinking for a second, "He-, he just has a lot on his mind at the moment," he said causally. But I could tell that there was more to it than that. I gazed at him sharply.  
_

_"Choza...?"_

_He didn't falter, his smile ready on his lips with his head tilted innocently to the side._

_"Yes?"_

_I sighed. He wasn't going to tell me jack._

_I shook my head a bit irritated, "Nothing," I grumbled. _

_He placed his hand on my head._

_"He is simply worried about you," he said calmly. I notice him pause, although it was only for a split second. Still... it was enough to get my attention. If I wasn't giving him my full attention before, I was giving it to him now... and he knew it. He continued, realizing his mistake. "When you got wounded," he said carefully, and I could tell that he was picking and choosing his words with care, "He-... It really upset him. To be honest he didn't think that you were going make it, no one did. And when you were in his arms Ren-. The look on his face; The way your body slumped against his... We had all thought that it was the end for you... So, when we had found out that you had made it back to the village, and was alive. He didn't know what to do with himself, Ren. Of course he was relieved, we all were, but something happened. I don't know... Maybe it was the thought of losing you. Or maybe-..."_

_"Or maybe," I said nudging him on. He sighed._

_"I don't know," he said slumping his shoulders._

_"Just promise me something," he said looking into my eyes, "Just promise me that you'll give him a chance, promise me that you'll give him a chance and that you'll give him some time."_

_He gripped my hands._

_"Ren. He needs **time**."_

_My eyes widened at the slightly desperate and pleading tone in his voice. This wasn't like Choza. This wasn't like Choza at all._

_I swallowed._

_"Time for what?"_

_He dropped my hands._

_"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you," he said. And I could tell that he meant it too. I watched as he tiredly leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. The poor man, I thought, he must exhausted.  
_

_I bit my lip, knowing full well that I should drop it... But I just couldn't. What the hell had Choji and Choza so worked up? This wasn't like them._

_I took a deep breath._

_"Why can't you tell me," I pressed. I didn't want to seem so insensitive, but I also wanted to know what was going on. And I wasn't about to back down. I stood my ground._

_"Choza, why can't you tell me?"_

_I watched as he tiredly pressed a fist to his forehead and dragged his hand down over his face. He gave me a weary look, begging me to just let this go. But I gave him an apologetic look, letting him know that I couldn't._

_He sighed deeply._

_"I can't tell you about something that he himself hasn't even figured out," he said._

_"Choji himself hasn't even got a clue."_

_"And you do," I asked nosily, "How come?"_

_"Because I'm his father," he said matter of factually, "And I knew that this was going to happen, I've been waiting for this to happen."_

_I gazed at him questioningly._

_"You-, you knew?"_

_He nodded._

_"Since the day I saw the way the two of you looked at each other. I knew this was coming."_

_"Alright," I said giving him a nod although I had no idea what it was that I was nodding to, "But what is 'this'?"_

_Again he sighed._

_"I'm sorry Ren, but I can't tell you."_

_I began to open my mouth to say something, but he slowly shook his head no, pushing back his seat. I watched as he stood up and began to take his leave. And it was then, as I was watching him head for the door, did I realize just how tired he must have actually been despite the fact that he had come to visit me. My guilt began to swell up inside, and that was when he paused in the door way._

_"I'll see you later Ren," he said gently, leaving me with my curious thoughts and nerve wrecking silence. But there was one thing that rang out louder and clearer than all the others..._

_I am such an ass..._

_000000000000000000000000000000_

_~(Three Weeks Later)~_

_For the next three weeks after that conversation with Choza, I was forced to stay confined to my hospital bed and had to watch as those three weeks morph into four, then five. And although I was grateful for the steady flow of visitors I received daily, I felt as though something was missing, and it didn't take me long to realize that it wasn't exactly something as it was someone..._

_Choji._

_I couldn't help feeling a little dejected. This really wasn't like him. I ran a tired hand through my hand, yanking irritably when some of my fingers got stuck. God, I hated having natural hair. I heaved a heavy, staring out of the window. It was sunny outside. The sky was clear and there were even a few birds out today. I frowned, hating the fact that I couldn't even get out of my bed to enjoy the feeling of the sun from the rooftop. I glared down at my bandage legs, once again hating myself for getting injured in the first place. My life would be so much easier if I could just keep up with everyone else. I clawed at my sheets in frustration, not even realizing that I had be grumbling to myself this whole time. I bit my lip and flipped one of the extra pillows that one of the nurses had given me, not even caring that it landed on the floor. Now if only that was a table...  
_

_There was a knock at the door, and I smiled as the ever talkative Shino slipped into the room, a bouquet of white roses in his hands. I smiled as he took a seat next to me on the bed, somewhat forcing me to scoot over to make room for him, and rested my head on his shoulder. He didn't abject, allowing me to stay like that for a little while, enjoying his silence. I smirked to myself. But after a while even silence gets old. I gazed up at him,__"Those for me," I asked sliding my hand over his so I could brush my fingers against one of the petals. He nodded, and I could tell that he was being mindful of my wounds, including the scrap on my cheek. I chuckled, slightly leaning against him so that I could take the bouquet out of his hands. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me up against him. I reached up removing his glasses, and smiling. I slowly withdrew my hands, blushing as his breath tickled my fingertips during their slow retreat. He leaned in a bit closer and slowly pressed a kiss to my forehead. I stared up at my best friend._

_"Shino..."_

_"He still isn't here is he," he said catching me off guard. I couldn't help but jump at his statement, my eyes widening._

_"N-no, he hasn't," I said a bit confused. He stared at me silently for a few seconds... Then-._

_"And this doesn't bother you," he said a bit irritably._

_I could almost laugh at the scowl on his face._

_"Of course it does," I said soothingly, placing my hand on top of his. I watched as he slowly turned his hand over to grip mine, and I looked him in the eyes._

_"Of course its bothering me," I said sighing deeply, but then I shook my head. "But what the hell can I do, Shino? This is Choji, it isn't like him to not visit me like this, and since he is, doesn't that mean that he might have a reason," I asked sadly. I felt Shino grip my hand._

_"What reason could he possibly have?"_

_I could tell he was angry. I looked Shino in eyes._

_"Calm yourself big guy," I said soothingly, "There's no need for you to get yourself worked up over something like this. I'm sure he'll get here when he has the time," I whispered. I could tell that he was frowning at me from behind his jacket._

_"It's been more than five weeks Ren," he said as if reminding me about the most obvious thing in the world._

_I felt a little stab in my chest at that._

_I was well aware of that fact._

_"He'll come when he gets here," I said a little dishearten.  
_

_Shino's grip on my hand loosened._

_"I wasn't trying to be mean," he said calmly, "But this is something that I can't tolerate from him.," he snapped, "He is supposed to be by your side Ren. He is supposed to-."_

_"Live his life," I said cutting him off. "You do know that he has a life don't you, Shino?"_

_I raised a black brow at him, and waited for his answer. He merely looked away._

_"Life or not, are you not one of his best friends," he asked coldly. I smiled._

_"I am his friend Shino. I am his friend not his wife. He doesn't have to see me if he doesn't want to," I said, my gaze dropping down to my sheets. Does Choji not want to see me? Shino tilted my chin up so that I was forced to look at him._

_"I've come to visit you at least once a day everyday since I've been back from the mission despite my so called life," he growled, "And we were both on the same team, doing the same mission, and there at the same time when all of this went down; When that guy attacked you and you ended up in here." He glared into my eyes as if it was Choji he was looking at and not me. "So what's his excuse?"_

_I couldn't help but waver under his intense gaze, thinking he was right._

_But I knew that my thoughts were wrong. That he was wrong._

_Still... I couldn't help but answered him, licking my lips._

_"He doesn't have one."_

* * *

**_Author'sNote: _**_Ahhhhhhhhhh! Finally, I've just been dying to write the second chapter to this! Thank you for the reviews! Oh, and Shino and Ren are not together, they're just really good friends. I'm thinking about making this a little love triangle though... Hmm... Should I do it? Anyway, please keep reviewing and I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter._


End file.
